Maintain and operate a synthetic chemical facility capable of: rapidly synthesizing laboratory scale quantities (one to five grams) of specifically required chemical compounds for further contraceptive investigation; providing larger quantities of drugs (100 grams) to the Contraceptive Development Branch for more intensive contraceptive evaluation; and providing chemical intermediates for other ongoing synthetic contracts.